Buffet of Goodness
Welcome to the Buffet of Goodness! Owned by JC the Buffet of Goodness is most definitely one of the most awesome rooms on Kongregate! The atmosphere is welcoming and friendly. We are always open to new members and like to keep things fun and light. We pride ourselves in having a diverse room welcome to any type of person! The people of the Buffet like to keep things respectful as to make it a more comfortable room. Come on in and say Hi, we have been told we are one of the most welcoming rooms around! __TOC__ Users JCiesla JCiesla is the best owner of the Buffet of Goodness! He's been a resident of the room for almost all of his kongregate history. He was recently modded and is now the head mod of the Buffet! He's a fun loving guy and easy to get along with. JC is even tempered and he's an excellent mod. Don't break the rules and you'll have no problem getting along with JC! He's helpful and is the guy to come to if you have any questions about kong! He tends to be overly nice with warnings. Oh and he's a game designer as well! In short, he PWNS!!!!! TarynDarkwind TarynDarkwind is the most awesome dwarf mod ever. No, scratch that, he is THE Dwarf mod. ^_^ Taryn is freakin awesome. He’s treated like any other user in the Buffet, we try to keep the room mod friendly. I love to poke fun at him and he’s good at taking a joke. He contributes to the convos and helps keep things fun and under control. He’s got a great personality and will put a smile on your face if you are ever down. Ladies be warned… he is a huge flirt! Everyone loves the Taryn! Taryn is fair, and he gives you warnings about following the rules. He doesn’t judge people, and he’s an all around friendly guy. Need help getting a badge? He has every single one! If you ever need anything you can call on this guy. Oh and he used to own The Buffet. LilMissStefi LilMissStefi! That's meh! You are being warned that I am a bit of a kook. I came to the Buffet back in December when I joined and decided that I was there to stay. Not much more to say. I'm pretty outgoing so feel free to say hey! I can't come on as often because of my internet *cry* puc4444 Puc4444 is a bit of a smart-aleck. He loves to mess with people. This guy is constantly joking around and is saying the craziest thing you could possibly hear. He livens up the Buffet to the extreme! He’s a nice guy (though he does pick on people a lot) and is definitely worth talking to. Though he would rather you not know… he’s a nice guy! The smartest person in the room!!! Stefi stop troolin. Im a douchebag. Always been a douchebag always will be a douchebag. Now show me yer bewbs-Puc Krysamu He’s Russian and proud of it. Krysamu is a little rough around the edges, but once you get to know him he’s a real great guy. He has a bit of a temper, so don’t be too offended if he doesn’t take a liking to you. You are being warned now, he uses -- instead of a comma. He enjoys sharing his music taste with others and always has a you tube link ready. He says some creepy things, but they make life more interesting! DARKOBLIVION Yes, his name is obnoxious to type out. DARKOBLIVION is a random kid, always coming in the Buffet to say crazy things. He’s a funny guy, and is always trying to make the mood welcoming. He can get a little obnoxious but he calms down quick so it’s all good. Dark’s friendly and… and… Awesome! :D Everyone should try and meet him, that's how awesome he is! Grace2020 ' Grace is sooooo random and adds comedy to the buffet, just don't make her angry, or she will get you for it.She is so fun to chat with and always makes us laugh.She loves to hug and and say mooo. Apparently she is a sandwich last time I heard....Anyways, ''Grace is on like almost all the time so whenever you need a lift, just ask Grace for a hug."Have a nice day, love yaz and hugs*" Nassam This kid is the kewlest kid around. He’s down on himself a lot, but don’t listen to it! He’s a big flirt with the ladies… You have been warned. Nassam’s fun to talk to and he’s always making things less boring. He says some kooky stuff but it makes the Buffet the fun place it is. XxSpiderxX Spider my man! This guy is the reason I bothered to stay in the Buffet after a bad first day. He’s a self proclaimed peace keeper of the Buffet. (He gets a little out of hands sometimes) He’s a amusing kid and never stops to make things more exciting in the Buffet.He is a hilarious guy, and is KIDDING when he jokes about wanting your babies. XxSpiderxX doesn’t get online as much as he used to, but when he is there he’s an awesome talkative fellow! Checkmark This is one crazy weird guy. He likes to mess up the chat coming in and announcing random things. Checkmark’s an awesome guy though and he’s great fun to goof off with. He gets lost easy, and is constantly trying to find out what we have changed the topic to now. He likes things fun and is kinda outrageous. Oh and there are like 10 Checkmark slaves and other Checkmarks. Not sure if they are all him or not, but they are all definitely as weird! (meant in a good way XD) His new account is ForeverLoading! Add him! RideTheSky He is a cool guy to be around most of the time. He thinks he is ladies man and is all of the time trying to appeal to the women of the chat. Ridethesky loves to watch movies all the time so if he doesn't answer he is probably watching something. Ride is always saying qoutes from his favorite people and has a qoute for almost everything. He is a great person to talk to and a good friend. '''Stompy40 Stompy is funny and hates it when you make fun of his name.= ) He is a great guy who loves to be in the buffet. He was so thrilled to be added to this. Hahaha. Add stompy, hes a great laugh. Killa9513 Hi ya! That's me, killa9513. I have an alt account (DreamTheory), which I'm getting on much more often than this, but killa is so famous ^^. So, about me, I'm a proud furfag (gay and a furry), smart, love to talk and speak my mind, hear my music (I LOVE MUSIC!!!!), read books, and write. I haven't been on much, but when I do get on, stop by and say hi! GratefulGrey Grey is an awesome dude and a great regular to the Buffet. He loves music and he espicialy likes the band Grateful Dead. He is very competetive when it comes to games and he is always ready to challenge you to beat his high score. He is a great friend and will more than likely add you if you add him. Tenaomeana Ten is the awexomest guy you will ever meet. He is random and likes EarthBound and Mr. Saturns. Just don't call him Tena or he'll get angry and yell. He hates it when people think he is girl, and likes greeting people he knows and likes with "ZOE EMM JEE (name here)!!!!!". He is on alot and doesn't like spammers, and goes so far as to use a "Spam Gun" and more recently a "Spam Sword". That's pretty much all about Tenaomeana, except that he doesn't like people being his fans when he doesn't even know or talk to them. 'LargoJoeSqueezle' This guy, funniest, most outgoing guy you will ever meet, in BoG of course. Creator of the chat rules that go on after this, and should be followed: Rule 1: Always be random in the Buffet. Rule 2: Largo makes the rules. Rule 3: Never talk about Fight Club. Rule 4: There are no rules. Rule 5: Largo has the biggest centimeterpeter. Rule 6: Largo makes ALL the rules. Rule 7: DO NOT FEED DANKTOLKER! Rule 8: Do not talk about 8 3 length. Rule 9: Leave Grace alone you pedo! Rule 10: There is no rule 10(Damn Aussies) Largo, great guy to talk with and always up for a good conversation, or just flaming DankTolker. He is always listening to music or off getting high somewhere (LOL). Always seek for Largo if you want to have some good laughs. Largo winks a lot...mostly at Grace, and she always winks back...or slaps him. :) 'Soba' Soba is a chill tree throwing hippie who tell it like it is. Also bros with killa9513 and SecondStage. She also despises Rule 3. Hey, go figure. Really, she's a calm gal, always somewhat optimistict, like the person that sees the cup with liquid in it, never half full or half empty, it just has liquid. She comes on sometimes and when she does, she's a laff. Great person to make an acquaintance with. 'Brambleclaw117' Bramble is a proud follower of the Rules of LargoJoeSqueezle, especially the first one. He is also the Official Cat Lover© of the Buffet. Over 90% of the cat loving is to be done by Bramble, and at least 75% of that is feminine, even though Bramble is a guy ಠ_ಠ... This guy is hilarious, he can be obnoxious at some points but you'll get to love him as you know him better. Getting the reg together with this guy is one of the funniest things on earth, try it sometime. Domo100 Domo is a regular in the BoG and loves to be that one weird person standing in the background. She gets really angry when people confuse her with a boy, so be careful... She will bite.... Smalls765 (sucks at descriptions >.<) Well at the moment... I have a somewhat weak description... one thing for sure... Jesus hates DankTolker... This guy is like the stern reg of the group. Always trying to keep the chat at peace... Other than that he's a fun guy, he rarely talks though >.> LilMissStefi Will be editing and updating the information on here. Please WHISPER LilMissStefi on Kongregate to be added or to remove someone. Thank you. <3 <3 My Kongregate Page Link for my page to whisper me Also Available by email: lilmissstefi@gmail.com lil.miss.stefi@hotmail.com Jaded.Stefi@yahoo.com Category:Chat rooms